Toxic Ancient
An Infested heavy melee unit, the Toxic Ancient stands out for the ability to grant nearby allies a toxic aura, granting them damage as well as a large resistance to and damage. Along with their toxic aura, these Ancients possess the ability to excrete a deadly toxic cloud when they do their "roar" animation, dealing heavy damage that can easily kill players caught in the radius. Melee combat against this type of ancient is not recommended if your melee weapon has a short range. Toxic Ancients can be identified by the bright green glow from their heads, as well as their black and green bodies. Tactics *The crown on its back is a special body modifier that reduces damage by a flat 50%. *The Toxic Ancient's aura gives itself and all nearby enemies damage. In addition, the aura provides 100% damage reduction to and 80% damage reduction to . *On sight of an enemy, the Ancient will roar to threaten enemies, similar to other Ancients. This roar will release a toxin cloud and deal heavy damage over its duration in a short cone in front of the Ancient, with lethal consequences for enemies with low health that are too close to it. *Toxic Ancients, like the other Ancients, will continue to pursue their targets if they have detected them, then chased after, even if these targets have turned invisible (Shade's etc.). *If Sentinels are used in missions, be cautious, as the fumes created by the Toxic Ancients are much more likely to cause significant damage to them, killing them almost instantly in some cases. *They will occasionally deploy grappling hooks to reel in players into melee range, identical to that used by Grineer Scorpions, although more deadly with this Ancient as the hook will include shield-ignoring damage as well. Bugs *Ancients are unable to pull Tenno who are currently using an emote. Notes *While under the effect of will offer allies a resistance to toxin effects as well as 40 damage to weapons which will combine with "loose" single elementals like to create . **The same effect applies to Shadow Ancients. **Venomous Toxic Ancient Eximus units will provide even more toxin damage, at 53. *The presence of a Toxic Ancient can damage a cryopod on defense missions, as small amounts of damage from all Infested nearby will ignore the shields of the cryopod. *If a Tenno enters stealth while an Ancient is charging into attack range and remains in the same position, the Ancient's first attack will still connect but it will not continue to attack until its target becomes visible again. This may actually be counterproductive for the Toxic Ancient as the attack will often knock the invisible Tenno out of poison range. *An Ancient under the effects of a Radiation proc will have their aura's effect temporarily disabled to its allies although the effect will still be negatively applied to players. Trivia *As of , Toxic Ancients do not leave poison clouds in places where they recently died. *According to the Lotus, the Ancients are a plant-like lifeform. *The pre- color scheme of the Toxic Ancient is the current color scheme of the Toxic Crawler. Media ToxicAncient2DE.png Toxic_Ancient.png Infested Toxic Ancient U9.jpg Infested Toxic Ancient.jpg|Toxic Ancient prior to U9. toxicancientcodex.png|Toxic Ancient Codex toxicancientcodex.jpg|Toxic Ancient in Codex toxicancientroar.jpg|The Toxic Ancient's toxic roar attack, dealing direct damage to Decoy's health Charger Blue Pigment Farm Dojo Colors (Warframe) Patch History *Tweaked Toxic Ancients Area of Effect blast FX timing so the FX is visible before the actual damage (at the moment, you'll always be damaged before you see the attack). *F﻿ixed most Auras not reacting to changes in Rift-Status: **Banishing an Eximus enemy will remove its Aura from enemies out of the Rift, eg: if you Banish a Venomous Eximus and stay out of the Rift it won't be able to hit you with its Toxin Aura, or if you Banish an Ancient Healer it won't be abl﻿e to protect its allies left behind. *Toxic Ancient's and Ancient Disrupter Auras will no longer stack with multiple Ancients of the same type. *Updated model. }} de:Giftiger Uralter es:Tóxico Antiguo fr:Ancien Toxique Category:Enemies Category:Infested